trydgisianfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights of Vall
The Order of the Knights of Vall, or simply the Knights of Vall, is an order of militaristic knights founded on the basis and with the support of the Knights Kronicha by Renchardius Regal and Queen Amaryllis in honor of the fallen Cathairian guardsman Durian Vallad who is known to have originally proposed the idea for the order. It was officially established shortly after the Acquirians reclaimed their kingdom and not long before the complete fall of the Askeldian Empire. With the aid of the Trydgisians, many of whom were inducted into the order itself, and under the permission of Queen Amaryllis, the warriors were capable of pushing onward across the Nalmorian River and eventually entirely liberating Radorah from the empire. After the victory, the members of the order dedicated themselves to the servitude and protection of the queen and Acquirex until her death, after which they continued to remain loyal to their crown and country. The Knights of Vall are considered to be one of the most dedicated orders in terms of upholding and displaying virtues taught by the Knights Code of the Sagacian Pact. Unlike most chivalrous orders, the Knights of Vall have increased greatly in size and have since expanded into one of the largest orders of their kind. Since their founding, they have adapted into both a singular defensive military organization, and a traveling nomadic military organization throughout the entire continent of Radorah and some areas of Bryuland and Wheründia. History Foundations Only a few days after the forces of the Revolutionary Union successfully laid siege to the Askeldian-controlled Cathair Dia, Captain Durian Vallad of the Cathairian Guard approached Queen Amaryllis and suggested that many of the union officers be made honorary members of the Acquirian military, to which the queen refused on the grounds that there was only the Cathairian Guard and the Acquirian Militia, the latter of which had previously fled entirely to the Acquirian Islands to the west. Though Vallad himself was not a member of the Knights Kronicha, he suggested to Commander Renchardius Regal that a separate section of knights be formed within the Knights Kronicha that would allow the admittance of the liberators of Acquirex. Both the queen and the commander were highly in favor of the idea, however implementing the idea was stalled until the final stage of the Askeldian Eviction of Acquirex. A name for the order was never decided upon, however it is believed that the single option suggested by Durian Vallad was simply "The Order of Acquirex." Two days before the Union marched north in their attempt to reclaim Gothisque from Askeldian hands, Durian Vallad once again brought up the stalled plans of the order's creation, suggesting that the foreigners would gain a morale boost from being inducted into an order affiliated with the country they were serving. Regal admitted the idea was good, but suggested they focus their effort on preparing for the attack in means of weapon and armor creation and preparation. Foreseeing an easy victory at Gothisque, Regal promised to Vallad that he would help him prepare a ceremony to celebrate the victory and formally found the order after the battle was won. After the Union reached Gothsique, they were sabotaged by the emperor's placing of highly skilled warriors of the Luhtracian Reserve at the town. The forces of the Union were pursued southward into the small harbor-town of Clay's Rock, where they were once again ambushed. Not long into the second conflict, Durian Vallad was killed in action after unsuccessfully attempting to kill the Askeldian Lord-Imperator Lucréus Verdaniger. The union suffered very high casualties after their retreat at Clay's Rock, including Rora Larcen, for which the town of Clay's Rock would eventually be renamed after, as would the entire nation of Roravine. Immediately after the warriors returned to Cathair Dia, Commander Regal commenced a speech in an attempt to uphold morale. During the speech, he official founded the new order of knights which Vallad had direly wished to take part in creating. To honor the memory and ideals of Durian Vallad, he and the queen had quickly and justly agreed to name the order the Knights of Vall. Ranking Structure The ranking structure of the Order of the Knights of Vall is heavily based on the foundations set forth by the Knights Code of the Sagacian Pact, and adheres directly to the original ranks of the Knights Kronicha. * Grandmaster ** The Grandmaster is the overall leader of the entire order and is tasked with the passing of decisions made by lower ranks while devising decisions on their own accord. * Commander ** Commanders act as the main leaders in the field and directly work between the grandmaster and the lower ranks of the order. They are generally tasked with carrying out the orders of the grandmaster when he/she is not present to do so. * Captain ** Captains act as assistants to commanders. They typically can take charge in the absence of a commander and utilize lieutenants to carry out orders to the enlisted ranks. * Lieutenant ** Lieutenants are the lowest rank in the officer section of the order. They work directly with enlisted knights and ensure that they are performing in a manner which is ideal to the higher ranking officers. * Decolyte ** Decolytes are the highest ranking knights in the enlisted section of the order and are tasked with commanding small sections of other enlisted knights when not working under officers. * Procolyte ** Procolytes have less authority than decolytes but are often tasked with maintaining working order when a decolyte or officer is absent from any given situation. * Sectulyte ** Sectulytes are the base of the ranking structure in the order. They hold authority over Initiulytes and have typically served in the order past their initiation point. * Initiulyte ** Initiulytes are typically new inductees in the order. They are the lowest rank in the enlisted section and answer to all higher ranks. Typically, Initiulytes are in charge of overseeing the squires of the order. Gallery Vall_Sectulyte.png|A Knight with the rank of Sectulyte Category:Radorah Category:Baltorianism